


Spots and Fluff

by Sodokachi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Full Fic, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Ladrien June, Not Oneshots, Rating May Change, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodokachi/pseuds/Sodokachi
Summary: Adrien and Ladybug become friends and eventually more in this prompt list based fanfiction.





	1. Impropriety of the Heart

Ladrien June 1st: Comme il faut

 

* * *

After 'the moment' with Adrien during her and Chat's fight with Jackady Marinette did the only reasonable thing a girl with a huge crush could do. She transformed into Ladybug and stalked-err-swung to Adrien's house. She ended up staring at a sleeping Adrien through his windows while sitting on the opposing rooftop. Not creepy staring of course. She sat there and _admired_ his angelic face. Which was not creepy at all. Nope. Just Admiration.

A lovesick sigh left Ladybug's lips. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She couldn't stare at him forever. Even if she had wanted to since she had seen him during Jackady. He had looked at her with something that resembled _want_ and she wanted him back _so much_. Surely that meant _something_?

She let out a gasp as soon as she reopened her eyes. Adrien was staring back at her. He was far enough away that she couldn't quite make out his expression. She did, however, recognize his arms gesturing for her to come to him. If it had been anyone but Adrien she would have at least hesitated, but it was Adrien so she immediately threw her yo-yo to bring her to his, recently opened, window.

She landed softly in front of her crush and her breath caught a little. His eyes shone in the moonlight and his soft silk pajamas looked tailor made just for him. Which to be perfectly fair they probably were.

"Ladybug." He murmured. Her name on his lips sounded like the sweetest of bells. "May I ask what you were doing?" He was so polite and handsome and good and-

He was staring at her oddly. She flushed when she realized she hadn't answered his question. "I was... on patrol..." She hesitated. "And um, you were just sleeping so peacefully and um." She paused when he shook his head.

"Never mind, if you can't tell me I don't mind." He assured her a smile slipping on to his perfect face. She swooned a little bit.

"Sorry, it's just... really embarrassing is all." She smiled somewhat lamely back.

His eyes pierced her. "It's fine." He assured her again. He frowned and suddenly looked unsure. She found herself wanting to smooth the stress of his brow. "Do you want...?" When he hesitated she tried her best to smile encouragingly at him.

He took a deep breath. "Do you want to play some games?" He looked up at her with hope in his beautiful green eyes. How in world could she say no to those eyes?

"Yes." She agreed with a smile.

A soft grin overtook his face and he gently grabbed her hand to lead her over to his computer. She flushed and couldn't focus on anything but his large slightly calloused hand enclosing her own smaller soft one. She wished she could feel it without her suit.

She realized that they had been stopped in front of his computer for a while. She looked up at his face to see a frown. She bit her lip. She hated seeing him unhappy.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly an imploring look on her face.

"Ah." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "I only have one chair." He chuckled nervously.

She blinked in surprise and then took a look around his expansive room. All of this opulence and he didn't have a second _chair_?

Her expression must have said something bad because Adrien dropped her hand looked away. "Sorry." He mumbled. "I never have anyone over before so I didn't think..."

She grabbed his hand back. "It's fine." She promised. "Is it okay with you if we watch a movie instead?" She gestured back to the large couch and TV.

He lit up with a grin and pulled her towards his couch. "What do you want to watch?" He asked excitedly.

She smiled at his enthusiasm. "Anything is okay with me." So long as it was with Adrien she really didn't care what they watched.

She proved that completely as she spent most of the movie watching Adrien enjoy the movie. He was so excited to explain the different parts of the movie that she couldn't help but spend half the movie grinning stupidly at him. She did pay enough attention to the move to get the gist of the plot. After all, what if Adrien wanted to talk about it afterwards?

And talk they did. Even when the conversation somehow turned from the movie to flowers and then Adrien's basketball matches they kept each other’s rapt attention. Only when Ladybug noticed the first rays of light through Adrien's window did she realize just how late it had become.

"I have to go." She said reluctantly. Adrien looked at her sadly. "I had fun." He offered.

She looked into his eyes. "D-do you want me to come again?" She asked her voice shaking slightly.

His face bursted into a breathtaking smile. " _Yes_." He said emphatically.

She grinned goofily back. "I'll-" She swallowed. "-I'll see you soon then."

It may have been because she was sleep deprived or because she was feeling so good from hanging out with him, either way she ended up pressing a soft kiss to Adrien’s cheek before quickly swinging through his open window.

She landed on the roof opposite once more and looked back to see Adrien waving at her. She waved back and then headed home. She yawned cutely as she landed on her terrace. She transformed back into Marinette and tried to ignore the look her Kwami shot at her. She glanced at her clock. Not enough time to even take a nap.

She hummed happily. "Worth it." She giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Ladrien June. This is an actual fic with a story spanning 30 chapters. The outline has been created and I hope to not miss a single day. 
> 
> Hopefully this is a good start.
> 
> P.S. I would love feedback!


	2. Questions

Ladrien June 2nd: Cat person

* * *

Adrien would have thought that the night before hadn't happened. It was too good, almost a fantasy come real in a way he could never have expected. Ladybug showing up in the middle of the night? Crazy. Actually agreeing to hang out with him was so low on the list of things that could occur that he had never actually considered it. Yet she had still said yes.

He was really, _really_ glad she said yes. He had never had so much fun before. In fact he was pretty sure that last night counted as his first sleepover. He ginned widely at the though.

"This is going to be all the time now isn’t it?" Plagg asked drolly.

Ah yes. The reason he knew it wasn't a dream, besides the fact that it had taken him two days to get his sleep back on track, was that his _delightful_ Kwami had taken to constantly complaining about Adrien's lovesick state.

"Ugh. You're so busy mooning over her you don't even realize I'm talking anymore do you?" Plagg threw a large piece of cheese in the air and then swallowed it whole.

Adrien grimaced. "Can't you just be happy for me?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Plagg let out a loud belch. "Yeesh. It's just Ladybug. You see her all the time!" He grumbled.

Adrien shook his head. "Only as Chat and only when there's an akuma." He smiled. "I think I learned more about her last night than the last six months of fighting by her side." He sighed happily.

"Here we go again." Plagg rolled his eyes and then paused. He quickly darted into his favorite hiding spot: Adrien's trash can.

"Is that...?" Ladybug was at his window. Again. He hadn't actually expected her to come back!

He scrambled to open the window and let the spotted girl inside. Once he had she overshot her yoyo by just a tad and ended up colliding with him.

They ended up in a precarious position with Ladybug sitting in Adrien's lap and their legs tied together. Adrien probably would have enjoyed such a position normally, but his head had just collided with his hard floor and he didn't feel like doing anything more than rubbing at it and groaning.

Ladybug quickly scrambled off of him. "Sorry!" She yelped. She held out her hand and he let her lift him to his feet. Her eyes widened in horror.

"What's wrong?" He frowned.

"B-b-blood! On your head! Oh my god!" Ladybug panicked.

Tentatively Adrien brought his hand up to the bruise forming on his head and winced as he touched it. He brought his hand to his face and frowned. It was only a little blood.

"I'll be fine." He assured her. "Just let me grab a towel and I'll be right back. Take a seat on the couch if you want." With that said he smiled at the still somewhat distraught Ladybug and headed to the bathroom to grab a towel.

When he returned he saw Ladybug sitting tensely on his couch. She yelped slightly when he sat down next to her and pressed the white towel against his bruise.

He looked over to her. She was looking down with her hands clenched in her lap. "I'm sorry." She repeated softly. "Do you want me to leave?"

Adrien gently grabbed one of her hands. "Of course not. It was just an accident after all." He smiled reassuringly at her.

She smiled weakly back. "Sorry, I'm just really clumsy." She admitted.

He shook his head. "It's fine." She didn't look convinced. "Fine," He chuckled at her stubbornness. "I forgive you."

She finally smiled genuinely. "You're too kind." She murmured and he felt her thumb caress his hand.

Flushing slightly and not knowing what to do next he searched his head for a distraction. "Do you want to play the question game?" He blurted out. Stupid. Plagg was going to tease him merc-

She blinked, tilted her head, smiled, and then nodded. "You first." She said simply.

He said the first thing that came to mind. "Who are you really?"

Surprisingly she didn't seem to take offense, only smiling wider as she answered. "I can't tell you. Superhero confidentiality, don't you know?" He did know actually. "My turn. Do you like hamsters?" She flushed.

He smiled back happy that she hadn't taken offense to his out of line question. "I guess they're cute." He shrugged.

Ladybug hummed happily. "They are." She agreed. "Your turn."

God, she looked so cute when she smiled like that. "Um, do you like cats or dogs better?" Please be cats.

She tilted her head and with her free hand she tapped her chin in thought. "I'm going to go with cats. They're so cute after all!" She grinned.

"Like your partner?" He asked slyly.

Ladybug didn't seem to notice his intent. "Yeah, except Chat is even cuter." She frowned when he looked at her with what looked like doubt, but was actually shock. She thought he was cute?!

"He really is." She assured him. "I scratched under his chin once and he almost purred." She giggled.

He blushed. "Thank-I mean that _is_ cute!" He hoped she wouldn't notice his slip up.

She didn't. "Yeah," Suddenly she seemed to realize something. "I mean not as cute as y-" She slapped a hand on her mouth.

Adrien was getting redder by the minute. "You think I'm cute?" Ladybug thought both sides of him were cute?

Reluctantly, Ladybug nodded.

Adrien smiled. "Thanks." He said breathlessly. She thought he was cute! He sighed happily.

When he came back to reality he saw Ladybug looking at her yoyo. "Um. Is something the matter?" He asked with concern.

She shook her head. "It's getting late and I don't think we should stay up all night again." She looked at him with worry.

He smiled at her and she relaxed. "Will I see you again?" He asked hopefully.

"As long as you don't turn me away." She smiled shyly.

“Never.” He said quickly. She flushed at his lack of hesitance and then turned to leave.

Just as she was about to throw her yoyo to swing away he gently grabbed her shoulder. "Hey Ladybug?"

She turned to look at him blue eyes shining. "Yes?" She smiled.

"Are we...?" He hesitated and Ladybug held her breath. "Friends?"

Ladybug blinked and then shook her head with a smile. "If you want to be." She stated quietly.

"I do." He admitted.

She grinned softy and once again pecked his cheek goodbye.

Adrien watched her go his heart swelling with affection. "I really, _really_ love that girl."

He heard Plagg gag behind him. He threw the towel at him and was satisfied by the squawk of indignation. Even if Plagg got him back later it was worth it just to lengthen this moment just a bit more.

He sighed as he shut the window and got ready for bed. He had a long day tomorrow after all so he needed all the sleep he could get. As his eyes slid shut his last thoughts were of Ladybug and of how he couldn’t wait to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter came out a lot better than the previous.
> 
> 'Pops champagne' Yay! They're are now friends! 
> 
> P.S. Ladybug is freaking out all the time.


	3. Classroom Considerations

Ladrien June 3rd: God's gift to woman/man

* * *

Adrien walked into class the next day with an undeniable air of cheer. Not even the annoying feeling of the small bruise on his hairline could dampen his spirits. He sat down next to Nino.

"Good morning!" He greeted cheerfully.

Nino glanced tiredly at him. "Why do you have to be so cheerful in the morning?"

Adrien chuckled. "I just had a great night is all." He patted his dreary friend on the back.

Nino sighed and rested his head in his arms. He mumbled something about children and sunshine. He must have had a really rough night to be dreaming already so Adrien decided to let him sleep.

Adrien look behind him and noticed Marinette had not yet arrived and hoped that she was able to make it on time. Alya, as usual, was messing around with something on her phone. A flicker of worry edged its way into him at the thought of all the Ladybug videos on the Ladyblog. What would happen if someone noticed Ladybug visiting him and filmed it?

Adrien lips curved upwards. His father would have a fit.

Worries abated he reached down into his bag and pulled out a small piece of caramel he had managed to sneak from the kitchen that morning. He rarely had such a treat so he resolved to do his best to enjoy it. He slipped the wrapper off and popped it into his mouth. He rolled it around his mouth and his eyes closed in pleasure at the flavor. Smiling he started softly chewing it. He hummed in contentment at the flavor and reopened his eyes.

He blinked in surprise. Marinette was staring at him from the entrance to the classroom. Her face was completely red, her eyes wide, and her mouth agape. He swallowed the caramel so he could ask her if she was okay.

Marinette's eyes widened further and she let out a small gasp. She was looking at his neck. He opened his mouth to ask if she was alright.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, please take your seat."

Marinette started out of whatever trance she had been in and apologized as she rushed to her seat almost tripping on the way up. Adrien turned his attention to the teacher and hoped Marinette would feel better soon.

"Listen up! We're splitting into pairs today for a special project. The end goal of the project is to make a new friend." Ms. Bustier ignored the groans this caused. "I'll be choosing people that don't normally sit next to each other and I expect you to talk and get to know each. At the end of class I want each pair to come up here and tell us about their partner." She glanced around the classroom. "Understood?" In response various nods and weak agreements were muttered throughout the classroom. She sighed and started naming pairs.

Adrien's eyes lit up when she paired him and Marinette together. He looked back at her and grinned. The girl flushed slightly and smiled weakly back.

Alya and Nino were named last and the four of them agreed to have Nino and Marinette switch seats.

The first thing he did once they were situated was to ask if she was feeling alright.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I bug-be, I meant be!" She smiled at him though it seemed a bit too wide. She was staring at his forehead.

Letting it go he smiled back at her. "Good, I'm glad to hear it."

She bit her lip and looked indescribably guilty. “Um, does that hurt?” She pointed at his bruise.

He smiled at her concern. She was such a good friend. “Only the tiniest bit.” He assured her. “Thanks for asking.” Her face relaxed a bit at his reassurance.

“How’d it happen?” She asked before looking like she wanted to hit herself.

He gave her a polite smile. “Just fell and hit my head, nothing to worry about.”

She looked into his eyes. “And here I was thinking you’d tell…” She shook her head. “Never mind.” She smiled. “I’m glad you’re okay.” She said softly.

They continued staring at each other in the eyes until the loud noise of their teacher intervening between Chloe and Alix startled them out of it.

She flushed a bit. "So, um. The project?"

"Right." He smiled as if nothing had occurred. "Do you just want to play questions?"

For some reason she tensed at the suggestion. "S-sure. Can I start?" She asked.

He agreed. She smiled weakly. "Um, how do you feel about bugs-blue?! How do you feel about blue?" She shook a bit.

He would have asked what was wrong again but he was worried she might be annoyed at the repeat question. "I like blue; it's my favorite color." He smiled, trying to reassure her.

It seemed to work as she calmed down a bit.

"My turn." He said. "What do you think of Chat Noir?" His eyes gleamed mischievously. He always liked to know what his friends thought about his alter ego.

Marinette looked at him strangely. "He's cool, I guess." Adrien pouted. I guess? Really? At least Ladybug thought he was cute.

"What do you think about Ladybug?" She asked and then immediately seemed to regret the question. He thought she must have said it impulsively and hadn’t wanted to waste the question.

He thought hard about how to word his answer. "Ladybug is, she's just... amazing." He sighed wistfully. He didn't notice her face growing hotter. "She's brave when it comes to facing akuma. She's fierce in her protection of Paris. To me she represents everything I want to be." He smiled dreamily.

Marinette stared at him in awe. "You're so much more amazing than she is, _Adrien_." She said softly.

He shook his head. "That's really nice of you to say, Marinette." He thanked her.

She just smiled. "It's the truth."

He wasn't sure he agreed with that, but didn't argue.

He was just about to ask another question when the teacher said time was up. "Teachers never give us enough time on these kind of things." Marinette murmured. He glanced at her and smiled in amusement. She smiled back.

Several of the pairs went with little to note except for Chloe being a bit of a jerk towards her partner Alix. Again. After that it was just the four of them left. Adrien watched with Marinette as Alya and Nino were called up.

He was surprised by the irritated look Alya shot at him as she passed. She mumbled something about 'Ladybug', 'Celebrity candy?' and 'poor Marinette'. What in the world was celebrity candy? What did that mean? Why was Marinette involved?

Deciding he wasn't going to decipher it anytime soon he decided to let it go. At least for now anyway.

Soon enough he and Marinette were introducing each other.

She started. "This is Adrien Agreste." she gestured towards him. If the class had been paying attention they would have rolled their eyes. "His favorite color is blue and he's a fan of Ladybug." She smiled and then nodded at him.

He grinned and gestured to Marinette. "This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He looked around class and noticed only Alya was paying attention. He felt a bit of sweat go down his neck at the glare that was on her face. "Her favorite color is pink and-" Marinette gasped soft next to him. "-she thinks Chat Noir is 'cool'." He smiled at Marinette's surprised expression.

"Very good. Take your seats." Ms. Bustier gestured for them sit.

They sat and their teacher went into a lecture on why friendships were important. Adrien wasn't sure what any of this had to do with French, but he dutifully jotted down notes anyway.

When class ended he was surprised when Marinette tapped his shoulder gently and softly said his name to get his attention.

"What's up?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

She smiled back. "How'd you know?" She asked shyly. One of her hands tugged at one of her pigtails.

He blinked. "Know what?" She fidgeted. "Oh wait. About your favorite color being...?" She nodded. "Marinette," He chuckled. "Your room has a lot of pink."

She stared at him like he'd grown another head. "You've only seen it once." She said quietly.

He shifted slightly. Did that make it weird? "Yeah, but it was so _you_ Marinette. So of course I noticed." He gave her his best smile and hoped his friend wouldn't think badly of him.

On the contrary, the huge goofy grin that spread across Marinette's face spoke very differently about what she thought of him figuring out her favorite color in such an odd way. Adrien smiled, glad that she was happy instead of upset.

They had to part shortly after. As Adrien was driven home he thought about how he and Marinette were finally becoming better friends. He hummed happily at that thought. Ladybug hanging out with him and Marinette finally getting over the gum incident. He couldn't be happier with how the last few days had gone. The only thing that would make his week better was another Ladybug visit, but he couldn't be that lucky. Could he?

He was surprised when she showed up again that very night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely sure about this one. I got the plot points I wanted set up, but I'm not sure it flowed correctly throughout. Which is kind of annoying considering the amount of editing I did.
> 
> Ugh, having only one day to write a chapter is probably not the best for quality. Bare with the mistakes please.
> 
> P.S. I love writing Alya being upset. She said celebrity crush btw. Adrien misheard her if that wasn't obvious.


	4. I've Got Plans

Ladrien June 4th: “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention because your face is distracting”

* * *

Marinette was left reeling after spending the class period talking to Adrien.

She had known that Adrien was one of the sweetest people she had ever met, but she hadn't expected him to say such nice things about her! He had called her amazing, gave her reasons even! How was she even supposed to react to that?

Also she had learned that his favorite color was blue. She grinned dreamily at the thought. She was glad that the scarf she made him had ended up being his favorite color.

Don't even get her started on what he had looked like when she had walked in. She felt her face flush just from thinking about it!

"Earth to Marinette!" Alya cut into her thoughts. She blinked at her friend. They were both sitting in her room with Marinette staring dreamily at a wall from her desk and Alya had been sitting on the chaise and fiddling with her phone. "I'm listening. Now anyway." Marinette chuckled sheepishly.

Alya grimaced. "Are you alright?" She asked her voice soothing.

Marinette frowned in confusion. "Yep! Why do you ask?"

Alya patted her on the shoulder. "After what Adrien said I thought you'd be upset." She looked at her closely. "But you're right. You look like you're fine with it."

Marinette felt even more confused. "Why would anything Adrien said make me upset?" She waved her hand through the air. "I can't even imagine him saying something that bad to me."

"Well, he said... Never mind." Alya smiled at her. "I just hope that boy knows what he's missing."

Marinette decided she wasn't getting anywhere with this conversation and asked Alya a question instead. "You're the second person that's asked me if I'm fine today." She grumbled. "Do I have something on my face?" Marinette's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no! That must be why Adrien asked and he thought I looked terrible but he was too polite and nice to say anything about it and now he probably thinks-"

Alya threw a pillow at Marinette. She had to stop talking/panicking to catch it. "There's nothing on your face Marinette." Alya smiled in amusement.

Marinette blinked. "Good." She smiled, instantly regaining her cheer.

Alya suddenly groaned after glancing at her phone. "Ugh, it's almost dinner time and my mom wanted me home tonight. I guess I'll see you later Marinette!" She waved at her as she left.

"Later!" Marinette shouted after her. Weird that Alya hadn't told her she was going to have to leave earlier. Must have slipped her mind.

She shifted her attention back to her computer and turned on her screen. Marinette hummed happily as she gazed lovingly at the collage of Adrien she had set as her background. "Hey Tikki, do you think Adrien would mind me heading over after dinner?" She asked her Kwami.

Tikki yawned as she floated down from where she had been napping on Marinette's bed. "I don't know Marinette. He hasn't minded about the time before." She sat down to the left of Marinette's keyboard.

"Maybe I should set up an Email so we can contact one another." She mumbled to herself.

Tikki frowned in concern. "Won't that be a bit dangerous?"

Marinette look at her Kwami in confusion. "No, I don't think so."

The little Kwami pouted. "I thought that maybe he could track you or something!"

Marinette giggled at her cute Kwami and patted her gently on the head. "Even if he could do that I would trust him not to." With that said Marinette opened her browser to set up a Ladybug only Email.

"Are you going to go tonight?"

Marinette glanced at her for a second before returning to her screen. "Yeah, I'm going to give him the Email too. I'm a little nervous, but Adrien has been happy to be friends with Ladybug so far. Hopefully, this will just be the next step in operation convince Adrien to like me." She smiled confidently. It was too bad that Alya couldn't help with the planning of the operations. She always had much better names.

Tikki looked at her in awe. "You're really getting better at talking to him, Marinette. I have no doubt you can succeed!" She cheered.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Tikki!" She smiled down at her little friend.

* * *

When Ladybug arrived at Adrien's home she was surprised by her usual entrance already being open. Adrien's surprised face when she swung through it confused her. He had his window open so why was he surprised?

Adrien surprised look left his face as he shot a happy smile at her. "Hey, Ladybug." He greeted. Her heart melted at his genuinely happy reaction to her presence.

She grinned back. “Good evening, Adrien." He flushed happily at her greeting and she felt giddy in return.

She stepped closer to see if she could memorize the beautiful flush on his handsome face. She smiled as she trailed her eyes over the soft curve of his chin, his soft lips, his cute little nose, and his beautiful green eyes. She frowned as she stopped at his forehead. She gently used her fingers to part his hair.

Adrien's breath hitched. "I-is something the matter?" His eyes were darting across her face.

She snapped out of her daze and shook her head no. "I'm sorry." She said contritely. She gently grazed the bruise with her fingertips. The slight hiss that left his lips made her quickly retract her hand to her chest.

"It's fine." He assured her. "I already forgave you, remember?" He smiled.

She smiled back. How did he not know how amazing he was? "Okay."

She didn't know what to say, but the silence was somehow comfortable.

The silence was broken by Adrien's stomach rumbling. The boy immediately blushed looking incredibly embarrassed.

"Why don't you go get us some snacks and we can watch a movie?" She offered. She hoped to allay some of his embarrassment. Even if he did look adorable when he was blushing.

It worked and soon Adrien was quietly leaving the room. "Feel free to watch anything while you wait." He said softly as he shut the door.

She hummed and hopped onto the expensive and super comfortable white couch. She grabbed the remote and started surfing the channels. Ending up on a Gabriel's latest fashion show. She had completely forgotten this was on tonight!

She settled in to wait for Adrien’s return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to hover in-between 1-2k words per chapter. Any more and it becomes to much to write and edit in a single day.
> 
> Tell me what you think :D
> 
> P.S. Why is writing Marinette crushing on Adrien so hard? :/


	5. Fashion Show

Ladrien June 5th: Wikipedia random article

* * *

Adrien hummed Jagged Stone’s Ladybug song to himself as he took the popcorn out of the microwave and put it in a large metal bowl. He smiled to himself as he hoped for these movie nights to become a regular thing.

"Is that the cheesy popcorn?" Plagg peered down at the bowl from his place atop Adrien's head.

Adrien tried to look up at him before grinning. "Nope! If it was the cheesy popcorn you would probably end up giving away my secret to Ladybug just so you could eat some." He chuckled.

Plagg whined. "But what's a movie without cheese?!"

Adrien tapped his chin in thought. "A non-greasy one?" He smirked.

"Meany." Plagg grumbled.

Adrien smiled and opened the fridge. He grabbed a piece of Camembert and tossed it up to Plagg. The Kwami cheered and swallowed it whole.

He spoiled his Kwami a bit too much.

Adrien closed the fridge and grabbed his bowl of popcorn. As he got to the door to his room he gestured for Plagg to hide.

"Try not to make a fool of yourself this time." Plagg snickered quietly as he darted under Adrien's bed. Adrien rolled his eyes.

He opened the door with his foot and made his way to the couch. "Got the popcorn."

She didn't seem to hear him as she was too focused on the TV. He took a glance at it and almost let out a groan. That fashion show had been the most exhausting two weeks of his life. He spent the entire time being shuffled from one designer to another. He rarely got so much as an hour of time to himself. He had even missed four days of school for the stupid thing.

He grumpily sat down on the couch and stuffed some more popcorn into his mouth. He glanced at his lady and was surprised by the look of excitement on her face. He didn't know she was into fashion. Though, that did kind of explain why she knew who he was before meeting him.

He watched as past Adrien went through the motions of displaying the various clothes. He could remember how dull they looked to him. Modern chic. He grimaced. It was supposedly the best his father’s designers had to offer. He felt himself snort when the lady on screen complimented the originality of the line.

"What's wrong?" Ladybug quirked and eyebrow at him.

"This line was as boring as it was unoriginal." He drew his hand up to his face and glared through his fingers. "There's more talent in a random article about fashion on Wikipedia than in the entire design team responsible for this monstrosity they called fashion." He said flatly.

Ladybug gaped at him. "You think so? I mean I noticed they had reused some things but..."

Adrien scoffed. "They didn't even try this time. This line was created by a group of designers that couldn't care less about traditional clothing and it shows in how obsessed they are with making every piece as 'modern' as possible." His fingers made quote marks as he said the word modern.

Ladybug looked at him oddly. "I didn't know you could be this passionate about something." She smiled. "It's cool, I mean you're cool! For being so passionate. I mean." She pouted.

He grinned softly at her. "Thanks, I just wish someone like Marinette was in charge of this line instead. Then we’d get to see some real originality." He ate some more popcorn and then gestured to the bowl. "Want some?" He glanced at her face and did a double take.

Ladybug was staring at him like he had grown another head. Feeling a bit subconscious he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Something on my face?" He weakly joked.

She whined. "You can’t just say..." She pouted. "Why would Marinette be better?"

He blinked. "She an amazing designer." At her look of disbelief he decided to elaborate. "Look, she managed to make an original hat design that even impressed my father in a day." He shook his head in amazement. "She got to make an awesome album cover for Jagged Stone. The Jagged Stone." He sighed. "If I'm honest I'm kind of jealous. He's my favorite musician."

Ladybug grinned. "Than-" She cut her self off and shook her head. "You shouldn't be jealous, Adrien, I bet Marinette thinks you're even more amazing than she is." She smiled.

Adrien smiled back. "Yeah, Marinette is great like that. She even gave me her lucky charm when I acted like an idiot about a game I lost." He chuckled and got up to walk over to his desk. He left the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of the couch.

"You're not an idiot." Ladybug mumbled. Her eyes flickered in annoyance at his self-deprecation and her cheeks flushed at the praise. She then blinked. "Wait, you kept-"

He pulled the lucky charm out of a draw in the bookcase near his desk. He held it up so that she could see it. "I look at it whenever I need a morale boost." He told her with a smile.

Ladybug stared at it. Her face flushed further. "You must really like her." She said quietly.

Adrien furrowed his brow and shook his head. "She a good friend of mine." He smiled. "I only wish I could get to know her better."

She smiled softly. "I'm sure she'd love to get to know you too."

He shrugged. "I don't know about that. Do you still want to watch a movie?"

She shook her head. "I would rather play Mecha Strike 3. And don't worry, I'll stand."

"I have a feeling I wouldn't win in an argument about giving you the chair." He stated dryly.

She chuckled. "Nope."

"Guess I'll stand as well. No need to give myself an unfair advantage after all." He grinned.

Several rounds later and Adrien was surprised at how well he was doing. He turned to look at Ladybug and got to see her eyes dart back to the TV. Had she been staring at him? No way, must have been his imagination.

Ladybug hummed. "That lucky charm must be better than Marinette thought."

Adrien chuckled. "It's not just my natural talent then?"

She smirked. "Definitely not that."

He laughed and she joined him in it a moment later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun writing this one. I had to scrap my original idea as it was boring as crap. So instead this came to mind. Hopefully you can tell that I'm trying to make them good friends before anything romantic really happens.
> 
> Tell me what you thought of Adrien's rant. I though it was good, but I'm the writer so I'm more than a little biased.
> 
> P.S. I love writing Plagg, he is such a little jerk, but he loves Adrien. It's great.


	6. Best Friends

Ladrien June 6th: Trying to finish the other’s sentences and failing

* * *

Alya glared at her phone as she waited for class to start.

"You feeling alright?" Nino asked. He had turned around to face her. Neither of their best friends had arrived yet.

"It nothing." She grimaced. "Nothing that anyone needs to know about. Yet." She mumbled.

Nino blinked at her. "Okaaaay."

Just as he was planning to ask her about what she was looking at on her phone Adrien entered the room. "Hey Nino, Alya." He nodded at them in greeting.

Alya grunted in reply and Nino glanced at her in concern. "Sup dude, you back to getting enough sleep?"

Adrien smiled. "Yeah, thanks for asking." He sat down and put his bag on the floor.

Alya frowned. "It's two till. Where is that girl?"

Adrien looked concerned. "She's been tardy a lot recently hasn't she? I hope she's not running herself ragged."

Alya sighed. "She needs to slow down." She agreed. She glanced at Adrien and sighed again.

Ms. Bustier cleared her throat. "It is time for class to begin. Open your books to-"

Marinette slammed the door open. "I'm not late!" She yelped.

The whole class stared at her. Alya dropped her face into her palm.

Their teacher sighed. "Please take your seat Ms. Dupain-Cheng." She gestured for her to sit.

Flushing, Marinette rushed to her seat with her head down. She managed to trip on Adrien's bag on the way up and only barely caught herself before sitting down.

"Sorry." Murmured Adrien contritely.

Marinette shook her head and was about to say it was fine and it was her fault for being so clumsy when their teacher continued. "Today we will be going over some difficult tasks. Please pay attention."

They did and the class proceeded in normal fashion. After the class ended Nino turned around to talk to Alya and Adrien did the same with Marinette.

"Hey Marinette, do you want to..."

"Adrien! What are you doing after class?" Chloe demanded. "Nothing? Good, let’s go shopping." She grabbed his arm and pulled. Adrien sent Marinette an apologetic look as he was dragged away.

Marinette stared after him and grabbed Alya by her arm. Nino took that as his cue to leave. "Alya! What was Adrien about to ask?!" she flushed. "Do you think...?"

Alya sighed. "I doubt it Marinette." Seeing the hurt look on her face Alya backtracked. "I mean, maybe he wanted your help with something?" She grimaced.

Marinette drooped. "I wonder if he wanted to go out for some coffee or tea." She mumbled. "I’d love that." She sighed dreamily.

Alya looked at her hard. "Maybe you should offer?" Marinette blinked at her. "He might get snatched up otherwise."

Marinette looked determined. "You're right Alya! I can't let my Adrien slip through my fingers!"

Alya looked at her friend in amazement. "Where did all this confidence come from? Not that I'm complaining of course."

Marinette smiled sheepishly. "Yeah! I wonder where! Haha!" She laughed robotically.

Alya looked at her strangely. "Well don't let me stop you from getting the man of your dreams!" Then she frowned. "Though you'll probably have to wait till tomorrow to ask him."

Marinette scrunched up her nose in annoyance. "Ugh, I know. Because of Chloe I have to wait."

"Yeah," Alya hesitated. "Marinette, do you think Adrien might like someone else?"

Her friend blinked in surprise. "I doubt it. He's too busy to be crushing on a girl without any of us knowing about it."

Alya gaped at her friend’s nonchalant dismissal. "But, what if he really does have one?"

"I would just try harder, Alya." Marinette smiled. "I won't give up until things are settled."

Alya shook her head. "You’re really amazing Marinette." She patted her friend on the head. "And don't you forget it!"

Marinette giggled. "Thanks!" She hummed dreamily. "Adrien's the real amazing one though."

Alya's eyes dimmed a bit. "Yeah." She murmured softly in agreement. After all, anybody that could get both Ladybug and Marinette's attention had to be something pretty amazing.

* * *

Alya's words were in Ladybug's thoughts as she entered Adrien's bedroom. She knew that it was possible that Adrien would never want to actually be with her romantically, but even if that happened she still wanted to become better friends with him. Outside and in the mask. Hopefully, she could sort of broach the coffee date with Adrien as Ladybug. A bit sneaky, but she really didn't want to be straight up rejected tomorrow. Even if it was just a friendly outing.

"Ladybug! Hello, it's great to see you!" Adrien greeted her cheerfully as she stepped into his room.

 "What do you want-" Ladybug interrupted him. "To do tonight? I'd like to talk." She smiled

Adrien blinked at her. "I'd love to talk, but I was asking what you wanted to eat. Since it's dinner time." He chuckled.

Ladybug flushed. "Oh um, sorry!" She squeaked.

Adrien shook his head with a smile. "Nothing to be sorry about!" His smiled transformed into an excited grin. "So, what do you want? I have a private chef so you can have anything you can think of!"

Ladybug blinked. "Wouldn't I have to go downstairs though?" She asked awkwardly. She had thought Adrien had realized that she didn't really want people to know she visited. Since he hadn't told Nino or Alya about her visits.

Adrien dismissed her concerns with a quick shake of his head. "They can bring it here." His eyes gleamed a bit. "How do you feel about spaghetti?"

Ladybug hesitated at the excited glint in his eyes. She did trust him though. "Good...?"

Adrien beamed and she stopped caring about that mischievous glint. She'd just have to deal with whatever he had cooked (Ha!) up.

After Adrien had pressed a little button that connected him to the kitchen and told the chef what he wanted he turned to her and grinned. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Ladybug looked at him in confusion before remembering what she needed to talk about. "Do you like coffee or tea?"

Instead of asking why she needed to know he smiled and answered. "Tea."

"Cafe? Or..."

"You know that little pastry shop near the Seine? That Marinette girl I told you about parents own it. Sitting down with some tea and company there would be fantastic." He chuckled. "Though, I don't think they have any tables set up for regular customers so that’s a bit of a wash."

Ladybug was staring at him with a growing flush on her face. "Why there?" She squeaked and then cleared her throat. "Why would you want to relax there?"

Adrien smiled softly at her. "One, my friend lives there and two, it just feels really..." He searched for a word to describe it, a thoughtful look on his face. Ladybug thought it would look even better if he was wearing a pair of glasses. "Homely? Comfy, domestic you know?" He chuckled. "It feels like _home_."

Ladybug sighed. "Adrien I... Do you want to...?” She shook her head. Get a grip Ladybug, You're not Marinette right now! "You should ask Marinette to hang out." She said softly.

Adrien smile grew even softer. "I'd like that, but I feel like I’d be intruding." He admitted. "Maybe one of these days she'll ask and then I can enjoy it."

Ladybug smiled at him. "That day may be closer than you think."

Adrien looked at her curiously and was about to ask her what she meant when there was a knock on his door.

Their food had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! PLOT PROGRESS! Only a couple more chapters before things actually get interesting!
> 
> Tell me what you thought about it. Have the chapters grown better over time? Am I hitting my stride with Ladrien like I did with MariChat?
> 
> P.S. I have a oneshot platonic MariChat in the works. Look forward to that! 
> 
> Sodokachi out!


	7. Spaghetti

Ladrien June 7th: Swallow

* * *

Adrien really hadn't thought this through.

He stared at the food on the table and wondered how they were supposed to eat when it was so low and far away from the couch. He was starting to think his father had only thought of style when designing room and not having friends over... or living in it for that matter.

Ladybug giggled at his annoyed look. "You know, Adrien, there is a simple answer to this."

He glanced at her in interest. "Really, because I don't see one."

She shook her head in amusement and covered her mouth to conceal her smile. "We can just sit on the floor, Adrien."

Adrien flushed. "But that’s..." He glanced at the plates of spaghetti on the table. "My father would never allow that." His eyes lit up and he grinned like Chat Noir. "Let's do it."

Ladybug let herself giggle again. "You've never just sat on the floor to eat before?" She asked with a smile.

Adrien chuckled nervously. "My father's really strict. You've met him remember?"

Ladybug frowned. "He's like that all the time?" She tilted her head in confusion. "I thought he was acting like that because of the akuma."

Adrien sat down at the corner of the large white table. "No. He's been like that ever since my mother..." He swallowed hard. "Yeah. He's just like that now." He said softly.

"Adrien." She said softly as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and wondered what she was going to say. He hoped she wouldn't pity- "Your father's a jerk." She said with a smirk and her eyes half closed.

Adrien gaped at her for a second before doubling over in laughter. She grinned at him, lifted her hand off his shoulder, and sat down at the end of the table. While Adrien was still recovering from his laughing fit she pulled a plate in front of her and pushed the other one so that it was in front of Adrien.

Adrien's laughter turned to chuckles and pants as he tried to catch his breath. His hair had gotten messy during his laughing fit and his eyes were still hooded over from crying tears of laughter. He shot a side glance at her and let out another chuckle. "Yeah, he is." He grinned wildly at her.

She went red as her spots at the wild look he was giving her and quickly forked up some spaghetti to try and hide it.

Adrien continued grinning at her as he proceeded to run his hands through his hair in an attempt to tame it back down into his normal style. Ladybug watched his hands move through his hair with a pang of jealousy. She wanted to run _her_ hands through his hair. She pouted and felt a little foolish for being jealous of Adrien's hands.

He glanced at her and raised a sculpted brow. "What's wrong?"

She flushed deeper. "Nothing! Eat your spaghetti!" She pushed his plate closer to him.

He chuckled. "You sound like my photographer." He twisted his face into a facsimile of his photographer. "Adrien! Smile like you’re eating you mothers finest spaghetti!" He smiled fondly. "He's a good guy if a bit weird at times." He told her.

Ladybug hummed in agreement. Her blush was finally fading. "Sounds like you like him. Is he your favorite?"

Adrien nodded. "He's one of the few that know how to get the best photos out of my modeling." He took a bite.

She glanced at him with increasing interest. "What's it like? Being a model I mean."

He considered her question as he chewed and swallowed the spaghetti. He didn't notice her eyes tracking the movement and then darting back up to his face as he started speaking.

"It can be fun to do all the different poses." He smiled lightly. "Sometimes I wish it didn't take so much of my time, but I'm happy to help with Father's business."

He frowned at her worried look. "Don't worry about me. As long as I have my friends," He flushed slightly. "Have you, I'm happy." He smiled brightly.

Ladybug looked touched. "Thanks for becoming my friend, Adrien." she covered his hand with hers.

He raised his brow in surprise. "Why? I'm the one who's gets to hang out with an actual superhero." He smirked in amusement.

She squeezed his hand and shook her head. "I'm lucky to have met such amazing person in the first place." She smiled. "And I'm the Miraculous Ladybug so I know luck."

They sat their staring at each other for a moment until Ladybug realized she was still touching his hand and pulled her arm back with a blush. They both took bites of their spaghetti as they stole glances at each other.

The friendly silence was something Adrien had always wanted to experience. Ever since he had first started school he wished to experience moments like this. Moments where he could just be with his friends and enjoy the companionable mood that had been missing from his life ever since his mother had left.

In a way this was his dream. To enjoy life with his friends and- He glanced at Ladybug and their eyes met for a moment before darting away. They both blushed at being caught. And to enjoy being with her as well. He wanted her more than ever, but ruining what they had now was a very scary, very real possibility in Adrien's mind.

As Chat Noir he had little to fear. Even if she got annoyed she still had to save Paris with him. It gave him a little leeway. If he messed up she would have to at least talk to him about it. If Adrien messed up around Ladybug she could just disappear and never return.

"Are you alright, Adrien?" Ladybug asked in concern. Her eyes showing worry as she stared at his suddenly forlorn expression.

He smiled at her. "I'm fine. Can I ask you a question?"

She smirked. "You just did, but you can ask another if you want."

"You're terrible." He chuckled. "Am I allowed to use that Email for anything other than emergencies?" He asked, almost scared of her answer. He didn't want to push her about her identity.

Ladybug blinked at him in surprise. "You can Email me about anything you want, Adrien. That's why I made it after all."

"Oh." He blinked. "That's good to know!" He beamed.

She smiled hesitantly back, unsure of why that made him so happy but not minding that it did. Did he really like the thought of talking to her that much? She blushed and tried to take another bite to distract herself. Her fork came back with nothing.

She frowned down at her plate. "All out." She muttered. "That was... the best spaghetti I've ever had."

Adrien smiled at that. "Do you need to leave?" He asked glancing at the time. It was getting pretty late.

"Yeah, I probably should." She got up and he walked her to his window. "Thanks for the food and conversation, Adrien. Both were amazing." She darted up to his cheek and kissed it. "See you later!" She called back as she swung away.

Adrien waved.

"You two are sickeningly sweet. You know that right?" Plagg said as he floated over to him.

Adrien turned his head to regard his Kwami. "How is being sweet a problem? In fact didn't you say that Tikki of yours was sweet?"

Plagg glared weakly at him. "Crud, I knew I shouldn't have told you that."

Adrien smirked. "Oh no! Does the god of destruction not like being teased back? Woe is he." He fake swooned.

Plagg groaned and flew away from him. "I hate you so much."

Adrien laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing this. I hope you're enjoying reading it. :D


	8. Rejection

Ladrien June 8th: Comment war on the Ladyblog

* * *

 

Adrien surfed the web on his phone as he waited for class to start. He finished sending an Email to Ladybug about a cat video he had found and was about to check the Ladyblog when he overheard Nino say something.

"A comment war on the Ladyblog?" Nino asked. "What was it about?"

Alya frowned down at him from her desk. "Somebody suggested that Ladybug and Chat Noir weren’t a couple and things went quickly downhill from there."

Adrien looked up from his phone. "I'm not sure they are either." He said hesitantly.

Nino looked at him in surprise. "Really? They are practically made for each other though."

Alya cut in. "They're definitely together." She agreed.

Marinette looked between her friends with an uncomfortable look on her face. "Isn't that their business though?"

Alya chuckled and patted her best friend on the back. "There's no harm in talking about it, Marinette." She turned and looked suspiciously at Adrien. "You sure you don't think they'd be a great couple?"

Adrien shook his head and put his phone down on his desk. "I didn't say that. I said they weren't a couple right now. I think so anyway." He added quickly.

Alya grinned and Marinette looked at him with a frown. "So you agree that they’re made for each other!"

He nodded slowly. "Chat Noir and Ladybug would make a really great couple." He agreed. Hopefully, one day soon it would happen. A boy could dream couldn’t he?

Marinette looked at him aghast. "But what if Ladybug doesn't feel that way?"

Alya looked at her friend in surprise and Adrien furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean? They obviously like each other." Nino argued. "I mean have you seen the way they look at each other?"

"The way they look at each other?" Marinette squeaked and flushed.

"Yeah, with that lovey dovey look they give each other constantly." Alya frowned at Marinette. "I thought you said you watch my videos."

"I do!" Marinette buried her head in her arms to hide her blush.

Adrien was feeling a bit flushed as well. He couldn't believe people had actually noticed him staring, but did Ladybug really stare at him as well? His face flushed further at the thought.

Nino looked between the two of them. "You two get embarrassed way too easily." He looked at them incredulously.

Alya sighed. "Yeah, they do, but that's what makes them so adorable." She smirked and then turned to Adrien. "I'm surprised to hear you say that you think Ladybug and Chat will get together, Adrien." She said slyly.

Adrien felt himself tense a bit at the tone. "And why's that?"

Alya hummed. "No reason."

Marinette lifted her face out of her arms and looked at Adrien. "D-do you really think that Ladybug feels that way towards Chat?"

Adrien hoped she did. "I'm not sure." He admitted. "I do think they'd make a cute couple though." He smiled at her.

For some reason Marinette looked distraught by his answer. He was about to ask why when the teacher stopped him by walking in and starting the lesson.

* * *

Adrien hummed as he browsed the Ladyblog on his computer. He had already finished his homework for the week and was enjoying having a couple hours to himself to just mess around. He was enjoying reading the comments about his and Ladybug's possible relationship. Most of them didn't get even close to the truth, but a couple managed to hit the mark. That Chat had a crush and Ladybug seemed to want something more professional.

The soft sound of someone landing behind him startled him out of his thoughts. He spun around in his chair and smiled.

"Good evening." He said pleasantly.

Ladybug wasn't look at him, but at his computer screen. "Good evening." She said distractedly.

Adrien's smile dimmed a bit at her lackluster response. "Something the matter?" He asked gently.

Ladybug blinked away from his monitor and looked at him with a worried expression. "Um, well. I'm fine, but..." She hesitated. "What do you think of me and Chat Noir?" She looked at him expectedly.

Adrien looked at his screen and then back at her. What was all this about? "You’re asking what I think of you two as partners and maybe more. Right?" She nodded. "So, I think maybe one day you'll become more. Chat looks like he wants more." He looked straight into her eyes as he said the second part.

Ladybug chewed on her bottom lip. "Are you sure he likes me...? I always thought he was just a flirt."

Adrien shot her a hurt look. "I think he does. Like you I mean." He looked down. "You don't have to like him back though." He said softly.

"I do like him." Ladybug protested and pulled at one of her pigtails. "Just, not like that." She murmured in defeat.

Adrien took a deep breath and tried not to show the rejection on his face. "That's fine." He said blankly. "No one can force you to like someone after all."

Ladybug nodded slowly a look of concern growing on her face at his new disposition. "Are you alright, Adrien?" She asked softly.

"Just a little tired." He smiled like he was tired.

Ladybug smiled at him. "I'll leave you be then so you can get some rest." She turned to leave and then paused and looked back at him. "Thanks for that cat video by the way. It really brightened up my day." She grinned at him in thanks.

Once she was gone Adrien let out a long sigh. "Get a grip, Adrien. This isn't the first time Ladybug has crushed your crush." He shook his head. "I really need to stop getting my hopes up."

Plagg watched him in concern. Instead of saying something, Plagg moved so that he was sitting on Adrien's shoulder. He did his best to comfort him by leaning into his neck and rubbing his head against him. He let out as soft purr when Adrien started scratching him behind the ears.

Adrien sighed softly and then smiled. At least he always had Plagg to comfort him when things got rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't even supposed to be sad. 
> 
> Things will get better for Adrien soon. Promise. :D


	9. Witcher

Ladrien June 9th: Witchcraft

* * *

This akuma was being particularly troublesome.

It was like an amalgamation of all the worst parts of all the other akuma. It could fly due to its broom, it had spells that could do, and at least as far as she could tell, quite literally anything it wanted, and like Jackady, it was endangering Adrien's life.

If that wasn't bad enough the stupid witch seemed to have been a fan of Adrien before she had been akumatized. Which meant, well...

"He's mine!" Witcher yelled. She held a small blond cat in her arms as she hovered on her broom above the school.

Ladybug growled quietly. "He's not yours!" She threw her yoyo at the witch's head.

Witcher laughed as she dodged the yoyo and Ladybug had to watch as cat Adrien continued to struggle in the witch's grasp.

"Where in the world is Chat when you need him?" She grumbled.

Witcher smirked. "Why don't you just hand over that Miraculous of yours?" She licked her lips in anticipation. "And maybe if you don't I might 'accidently' drop this cat."

Ladybugs and cat Adrien's eyes both widened in terror. Cat Adrien started struggling even hard before and tried to claw and bite through the Witcher's outfit. Unfortunately, the outfit was magic and thus stopped him from causing harm to her.

Ladybug grew panicked. She couldn't let Adrien get hurt. "F-fine! You have to prove that Adrien is going to be okay though!" Ladybug watched as Catdrien stopped struggling and looked at her aghast.

Witcher scoffed. "This cute little kitty will be fine as long as you give me your Miraculous." She smirked. "You’re in no place to be making demands anyway."

Ladybug tensed and felt herself slump. "Okay." She said softly. She reached for her earrings and closed her eyes in defeat.

Catdrien didn't wait any longer and squirmed back and forth in Witcher's grasp. The wiggling seemed to do the trick as he was soon falling from forty feet up in the air.

"Crap!" Witcher yelped.

Ladybug eyes snapped open and she gasped. "Adrien!" She yelled as she threw her yoyo forward and yanked herself toward him.

Catdrien meowed loudly as he fell. Ladybug assumed that meant he was screaming. "I got you!" She grabbed onto him about ten feet off the ground. She curled around him as she kept her momentum and hit the floor. She bounced a couple times before rolling to a stop.

"Ow." She whimpered. She slowly uncurled and looked down at Catdrien. "Are you alight, Adrien?" She murmured.

The cat looked terrified and then meowed quietly and pawed her arm. Somehow she got the feeling he was asking if she was okay. "I'm fine Adrien." She told him gently.

She heard Witcher shouting with frustration at her successful save and found herself scowling darkly. She stood and pointed at the ground. "Stay here and stay safe, Adrien." She turned in the direction of Witcher. "I'm going to take care of this akuma. Be right back." she said angrily.

Catdrien gaped after her. He meowed in worry.

He sat down to wait and was startled by the sound of shouts and a cry of Lucky Charm. He fell his ears flatten against his head as he hoped she could handle this without Chat. He waited several minutes after the charm before started to feel very worried. She couldn't have very much time left.

Just as he was about to leave in search of her a wave of Ladybugs slammed into him and transformed him back into human Adrien.

"Thank me." Plagg muttered. "As if Reflekta wasn't bad enough."

Adrien looked towards the fight and waited. He felt worry rise in him again at Ladybug's absence. She told him to stay put. Didn't that mean she wanted to check on him afterwards?

"Got any cheese?" Plagg waved a paw in his face. "Sure." Adrien said quietly. He pulled a small wedge he kept on him and handed it over to a now very happy Plagg.

He heard the whine of Ladybug's yoyo a moment later and Plagg dived into his pocket to hide.

Ladybug landed in a crouch in front of him.

"Adrien." She said breathlessly. "Are you alright?" She asked with her voice tilted heavily in concern.

He felt his heart swell. It felt nice to know Ladybug cared for him so much. "I'm fine." He assured her with a smile. "Thank you for saving me."

Ladybug stared into his eyes and gently grasped his cheeks in her hands. His breath hitched as she pulled him into a chaste kiss. The soft feeling of her lips on his sent Adrien reeling as he tried to figure out how to respond. Before he could even do more than press gently back Ladybug was pulling away.

Ladybug looked flushed and her eyes were still half-closed. "I'm so glad that you're okay." She said softly.

He stared into her eyes and was about to try and steal another kiss when Ladybug's eyes went wide. "Did I just...?" She started and then looked panicked. "Sorry for that! Bye!" She threw her yoyo and yanked.

Adrien watched her go. "Did that just happen?"

"You mean did you gross humans just press your cheese eaters against each other? Then yes, yes you did." Plagg said with disgust.

"Oh my God." Adrien took a bit longer to get home that day.

* * *

Later in the day Adrien found himself lying in his bed going over the fight in against Witcher in his head.

"Plagg, did Ladybug really almost give up her Miraculous for me?" Adrien asked suddenly.

Plagg looked up at him. "Seems like it. Guess she really likes you." He said in a disinterested fashion.

"Wow." Adrien muttered. He couldn't believe that she cared that much. "Does she...?"

"What?" Plagg asked.

Adrien swallowed hard. "You think that kiss meant that she actually like, likes Adrien me?"

Plagg scoffed. "I have no idea. You humans are super confusing."

Adrien hummed in agreement. "I'll have to ask her somehow." He glanced at the clock. "Maybe tomorrow." He turned off the light. "Goodnight Plagg."

Plagg waited for a moment and then sighed. "Night kid." He said affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing Plagg being Plagg.
> 
> I also really enjoy writing kisses. Hopefully, I'll get to write more soon.


	10. Towels

Ladrien June 10th: Wardrobe malfunction

* * *

The next evening, after a long day of school and a photoshoot, Adrien found himself in his bathroom in front of his mirror. He was trying his best to wash of the copious amount of makeup that had been applied for the shoot.

He had just finished taking a shower when, he walked out with a towel wrapped around his hips, he noticed the lingering makeup in the mirror. As he tried to remove it he realized that he was honestly kind of tired of dealing with this specific chore.

He managed to get the gel out of his hair by scrubbing it in the sink and was now working on the little bit of blush still applied to his cheeks when he heard a loud thump come from the other room.

“Plagg…” He groaned.

He walked over to the sliding door to his room and slid it open. “What did I say last…time…?”

Ladybug was staring at him upside down with wide eyes from her spot on the floor. He assumed the office chair he had left in the middle of the room was the reason for her current position. The chair was now turned down on its side halfway across the room from where Ladybug had no doubt hit it.

Ladybug’s mouth worked its way up and down but no words escaped.

Adrien shifted uncomfortably at her staring. He held a fist up to his mouth and cleared his throat loudly. “Lady-”

“Towel! You-Adrien a nothing in but towel!” She babbled.

“Yes, I just have a towel on.” He noted her face kept getting redder and for some reason this boosted his own confidence.

Ladybug jumped to her feet as quickly as she could. “Sorry am I! I mean am sorry!” She made a frustrated sound in the back of throat. “I mean, I’m sorry.” She muttered covering her face with her hands.

He padded over to her and reached out to take her hands off her face. “It’s fine-”

She yelped and jumped back while swinging her arms. Unfortunately, one of her arms caught on his towel and as it fell it tripped Adrien. He ended up in a heap on the floor. Ladybug had tried to grab him, but had only managed to fall herself.

So, there they were: Adrien in nothing but his birthday suit with a spandex clad Ladybug on top of him.

Adrien wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve this, but he decided he was going to put all the blame on Plagg. The little Kwami could have warned him of Ladybug’s arrival after all.

Also, Adrien was pretty sure Ladybug had just passed out on top of him once she had realized their, rather unfortunate, position. He gently lifted her off of him and stood while holding her. He walked over to the couch and sat her down.

“Better get dressed before she wakes back up.” He told himself.

* * *

 

Ladybug groaned and rubbed her face with her hand as she woke up. The last thing she could remember was Adrien’s towel dropping and then-No. She wasn’t even going to think about that. Especially not while she was still in Adrien’s room. She slowly glanced around and was relieved to see Adrien sitting, fully dressed, in front of his computer.

She sat up fully and stretched the kink that came from lying on the couch out of her back. She then turned towards Adrien to see him staring at her. She flushed and decided to ignore the staring.

“Hey.” She said softly. “Want to forget that ever happened?” She asked.

Adrien nodded his head rapidly. “What happened? Nothing. That’s what.” He smirked.

Ladybug giggled and then hesitated. “About the kiss yesterday…”

Adrien drooped slightly. “You want to forget about it as well?” He asked.

“Only… only if _you_ want to.” She said softly.

“I-” Adrien took a deep breath. “I don’t want to.”

“Do you…?” She looked him with worry. What if this messed things up?

Adrien smiled at her. “Do I what? Feel free to tell me anything, Ladybug, you can trust me.” He said kindly.

She stared dreamily at his smile. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” She blinked and snapped her hands to cover her mouth once she realized what she’d said. She stared at him and waited his verdict.

“Oh.” He gaped. Her heart sank. “You do like me then?” She nodded rapidly. “Then of course I do. I would _love_ to be your boyfriend, Ladybug.” He said softly.

She squealed in excitement and tackled him. He laughed as they fell to the floor again. Once there they ended up staring into each other’s eyes. Their faces drifted towards each other and they giggled when their noses bumped.

Both their eyes fell shut as their lips finally connected. The kiss only lasted a second before they pulled back and grinned happily at one another.

“Want to do that some more?” Ladybug asked.

Adrien nodded and licked his lips. “ _Yes_.”

They didn’t get much else done that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm with these two. That'd be super embarrassing.


End file.
